


Fleurs d'Echo

by Dragonna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Little Romance, MK's nickname is Fafnir, Mourning, Other, UnderSwap pacifist route, underswap - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Seules des phrases restaient.Ces fleurs avaient retenu une conversation entière entre deux personnes qui n'étaient plus là.Et ça lui brisait le coeur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> 1) Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox
> 
> 2) Swaptale n'est pas à moi mais je n'ai pas trouvé qui l'a inventé donc...
> 
> Genre: Fluff, un peu triste.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Swap!Chara, Swap!Kid, Swap!Frisk
> 
> Paring: Sous entendu de KidxFrisk
> 
> Rating: Pour tous

Les fleurs d'écho, dans cet espace isolé, semblaient bien solitaire. Elles pouvaient enregistrer une conversation complète, une longue discussion.

Mais personne ne semblait les avoir trouvé avant. Elles étaient bien cachées. La vue était magnifique.

Cela ressemblait à un lieu secret. Un lieu juste pour une bande d'amis. Pour un couple. Un coin secret et spécial.

Chara s'assit, silencieusement. Elle frôla des doigts la plante d'un bleu lumineux. Est-ce que des mots avaient été gravés ici? Qu'est-ce que ces fleurs allaient bien pouvoir dire? Des mots prononcés hier? La semaine dernière? Des années, des siècles plus tôt? Il était impossible de le savoir.

_"yo...à quoi ressemble une étoile?"_

La jeune humaine se mordit la lèvre. Cette voix, venue du fond des âges, appartenant à un monstre qui n'était plus de ce monde. Ou qui n'était plus qu'une créature, aux allures féline, sans âme.

_"Les étoiles sont des astres. Des boules de feu qui brûlent dans l'espace, à des milliers et des milliers de kilomètres de nous."_

Cette voix. c'était celle d'une petite fille, comme elle. Une petite fille qui n'avait jamais pu devenir adulte. Elle serra les poings.

_"Le ciel nocturne est illuminé d'étoiles. C'est magnifique. Parfois, dans des endroits bien sombre, on voit une traînée blanche dans le ciel. Cela s'appelle "La voie lactée". C'est notre galaxie._

_\- Whoa...C'est un joli nom."_

Et il ne l'a jamais vu. Il n'a jamais vu le ciel nocturne, il n'a jamais pu poser ses yeux sur la lune, sur ce spectacle merveilleux qu'était la voûte céleste. Il ne pourrait jamais s'allonger dans l'herbe et admirer les étoiles.

_"Mais tu sais, d'autres choses sont magnifiques à la surface!"_

Chara ferma les yeux, se demandant encore une fois pourquoi Frisk était tombée dans l'Underground. Quel était son passé, sa vie avant? Avait-elle des raisons? Souffrait-elle? Sa raison était-elle la même que la sienne?

_"Yo...comme quoi?"_

Tant de choses.

Tant de choses qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

_"La neige. C'est de l'eau gelée qui tombe en forme de flocons et ça recouvre tout. Comme un tapis blanc."_

Chara aurait voulu fuir, ne pas écouter plus. elle ne voulait pas penser à Sans qui découvrait la neige, à Asriel qui regardait cela avec une joie enfantine. C'était tellement injuste. Tant de personnes qui auraient mérité de voir ça. Eux. Ces deux enfants qui partageaient tant d'espoir!

_"Les aurores boréales! Les arcs-en-ciel! Les étoiles filantes!"_

Un rire résonna, venant des fleurs. Le rire joyeux et heureux d'une enfant qui ne savait pas que sa fin était proche.

_"Quand on sera sorti d'ici, je te ferais découvrir tout Kid!"_

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ces mots pouvaient faire aussi mal. Comme si Frisk n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il fallait faire, n'avait pas planifié son plan.

_"Tu sais, je n'aime pas vraiment le nom Kid._

_\- C'est mignon._

_\- Yo...j'aimerais un nom plus mature!"_

Chara sourit. elle imaginait la moue boudeuse du petit monstre jaune, elle imaginait Frisk lui pincer les joues.

_"Un nom plus mature?_

_\- ... Je n'ose pas demander à papa, il a un goût horrible pour les noms!"_

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos. Ferma les yeux. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, "Kid" l'avait attaqué en se présentant sous un autre nom.

_"Tu es un dragon non?_

_\- Ouais! Mes ailes pousseront quand je serais plus vieux!"_

Elle tâcha de ne pas repenser au combat final contre "lui". A ses mots. A sa douleur. A son regard quand tout avait été fini et la façon dont il avait prit la fuite. Elle l'avait cherché mais elle ne l'avait jamais retrouvé.

Et elle trouvait cet endroit. Après un reset. Pour tenter de sauver le jeune monstre.

Elle avait été honnête avec le frère de Sans. Elle lui avait tout expliqué. Papyrus avait détourné la tête. _Tu ne peux pas sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas l'être. Mais essaie, du moment que c'est la dernière fois. Tu ne te serais pas pardonner pas si tu n'avais pas tenté pas de l'aider hein? alors vas-y! Prends ton temps!_

Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Les témoins de cette époque étaient si rares. Undyne la scientifique ne savait rien. Les dossiers et les archives ne montraient rien. Frisk était tombée malade et "Kid" avait absorbé son âme.

Mais sur beaucoup de document, le nom "Kid" avait été raturé, et remplacé par un autre nom, raturé lui aussi, dans une autre couleur, comme si quelqu'un était passé après.

_"Hum...J'ai bien une idée._

_\- Yo c'est quoi?_

_\- tu te souviens des légendes que je t'ai raconté? Sur les vikings?_

_\- oui?"_

L'enthousiasme du jeune monstre était adorable. Chara sourit légèrement. Ces deux enfants étaient adorables. Son sourire s'évanouit. Ils auraient mérité d'être ensemble pour toujours. Pas d'être si cruellement séparés. Ce n'était pas juste.

" _Fafnir_ " La voix de Frisk était amusée, toujours aussi pleine de vie et joyeuse. " _C'est un dragon nordique!_

_\- Yo il ne se fait pas tuer?_

_\- Oui mais j'aime le nom, c'est joli!"_ Un rire " _Tu sais, les humains ne cherchent plus les connotations derrière les noms. Certains sont mal vu mais en général, on préfère la sonorité."_

Un autre rire " _J'aime bien aussi."_

Chara sentit son cœur se serrer. Fafnir le dragon. Fafnir Dreemur. C'était sous ce nom qu'il l'avait affronté. Puis l'enfant qu'il était avait chuchoté, les larmes aux yeux qu'on lui avait volé son trésor. Qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger ce trésor qui lui était si cher.

Frisk reprit d'une voix joueuse " _Hey, il faut te trouver un trésor maintenant_.

 _\- Yo pas besoin."_ La voix du monstre devint timide _"J'en ai déjà un."_

Un chuchotement incompréhensible. Mais la jeune humaine savait quel mot avait été dit " **toi** _"_.

Elle en était certaine. Et elle comprenait beaucoup de choses.

_"Aww Fafny c'est adorable!"_

Froissement. Rires. Puis le silence.

Chara se redressa. Son cœur était serré dans sa poitrine.

Mais elle était déterminée. Déterminée à atteindre son but. Déterminée à réussir, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. Elle donnerait une fin heureuse à tout le monde. Elle s'en faisait la promesse.

Rien ne l'arrêterait.

_Elle sauverait non seulement Kid, ou Fafnir, mais aussi Frisk._

_Et ils verraient le ciel étoilé ensemble!_


End file.
